


Love, Asgardian Style

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Hurt Loki, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Male Slash, Poor Loki, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt:</p>
<p>Thor and Loki meet in internet via a dating site and immediately feel interested. Eventually, they get together in real life and are very happy.</p>
<p>+ if Loki lies about himself at first, and his life isn't as good as he wants Thor to think; he's just afraid that Thor will lose interest otherwise. Thor is forgiving when he learns the truth.</p>
<p>+ for great sex (top!Thor, please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



Loki scrolled through profile pictures critically, curled up on the couch with his computer on his lap. "No. No. No. No. Definitely not. Eww, gross," he determined, pulling a face. "No. No. No. Dammit!" He ran his long, elegant fingers through his ebony hair, sighing in frustration.

He'd been lonely recently and had decided to jump into the wonders of online dating feet first. So far he wasn't having any luck.

He was just about to snap the laptop shut when he saw the flashing icon in the corner that hadn't been there before: _1 New Message_. He clicked on it, heart thumping loudly in his chest.

The profile picture took his breath away. A blonde long-haired man with a beard, very rugged, with deep blue eyes and muscles for days. "Thor Odinsson," Loki breathed the name aloud, mesmerized, lust shining in his clear blue eyes.

" _Our profiles don't indicate any common interests, but you're cute. ;)_ "

Loki grinned wolfishly, licking his lips unconsciously.

" _I'm very cute. Why don't we meet for a drink tonight and you can see for yourself? ;)_ "

" _Sounds good. That little cafe on Columbus between 107th and 108th at nine._ "

" _See you then._ " 

Loki clicked the laptop shut and settled in to watch TV, butterflies fluttering in his belly. Three hours. What the hell was he gonna do for three fucking hours?! And, more importantly, what was he gonna tell this guy?

His life wasn't exactly great, he had a reputation as a bit of a diva, but he wasn't a horrible person. What if Thor didn't like him? He almost logged back on to cancel, but decided to force himself. He'd been running for too long without a place to really call home, having been orphaned at a young age, an only child, and forced to fend for himself. He'd never been one for feelings, but now was as good a time as any to try.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki arrived first, fidgeting nervously at a table in the corner as he sipped his drink. Again, he almost left, but spotted Thor enter the bar before he could act on the impulse. He was even more beautiful in person, broad-shouldered and extremely tall.

It seemed as if every head in the place turned to look at him, making Loki feel extremely insecure. The blonde got a drink at the bar before seeing Loki. He didn't even look up from his drink when Thor arrived at his table. "Loki?" he asked, a bit hesitant.

Loki breathed deeply and set his delicate features into a look of cool indifference. "You're late," he drawled.

Thor grinned sheepishly. "I stopped to get you this," He proffered a single perfect yellow rose to the raven-haired stunner.

Loki blushed and sniffed the flower, shyly looking up at his date through lowered lashes. "It's beautiful. Thank you,"

"You're welcome. So are you," the blonde flirted shamelessly, covering Loki's own large hand with his even bigger one. "So, Loki. What brought you to New York?"

"A lover," he lied smoothly. "He was an artist. Well-known in certain circles, very wealthy,"

Thor arched an eyebrow. "Is he still around?"

"No," Loki replied heavily, feigning grief. "He became ill and I lost him. But he left me everything," He didn't even know why he was lying but, if pressed, he'd have admitted it was because he really liked this guy already, and wanted to impress him. "You?"

"I lost my mother and my father...well, he and I had a falling out. I was seeing a girl, but the distance killed it. I needed a change," he shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Loki purred. "She must've been crazy for not fighting for you," he tutted.

"It may have been for the best," Thor grinned, sipping his drink.

"Oh?" Loki countered.

"Mmm," Thor nodded. "I think I could really like you, Loki Laufeyson,"

Loki blushed as Thor's hand found its way to his thigh. "I-I could really like you, too, Thor Odinsson," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why don't we go back to your place?" Thor asked with a wink.

Loki scanned his brain quickly for a plausible reason why they couldn't. "I just had it painted. We wouldn't be comfortable there. Can we go back to yours?"

"I'm across town,"

"Hotel?"

Thor nodded eagerly, grabbed Loki by the hand, and took him to the nearest one he could find.

***

It was hardly The Waldorf, but Loki wasn't used to fancy anyway, and didn't miss it. He chewed his lower lip nervously as Thor pulled his dark hair from his neck, trailing little love bites along the tender flesh. His beard tickled, and Loki giggled self-consciously. "You like that?" Thor purred in his ear, hand ghosting over his shoulder and down his belly before resting at the growing bulge in his jeans. He squeezed gently, pulling an involuntary whimper from Loki.

"Yes," he whispered breathlessly. "Gods, yes, Thor!" he panted, pushing his pelvis upwards into the blonde's strong hand. It had been too long since he'd been touched like this, been kissed like this. He rolled his hips wantonly against Thor's palm, craving friction. "Please," he begged. "Take me,"

Thor undid Loki's jeans, sliding them from his slim hips, chuckling as the brunette's eager cock sprang from the denim, purple and fully erect, a bead of precum glistening on its tip. "I like this. No games, no pretense of playing hard to get,"

"Please don't tease me," Loki pleaded desperately.

"Very well," Thor smiled, laughing at his date's eagerness. He removed a small bottle of lube from his pocket before removing his own jeans and coating his shaft. "Shall I prepare you?" he offered gentlemanly. Loki nodded silently, trying to control himself. It wouldn't do for him to cum all over the sheets like a teenager. Thor gently inserted first two, then three digits into Loki's tight hole, wiggling them slightly. He bit down hard on the brunette's shoulder. "Ready?" he asked gently.

"Yes," Loki rasped as Thor grabbed him roughly by the hips leaving bruises, impaling him. He drove his pelvis up violently, his hips slapping Loki's ass as he grunted.

Loki was helpless in his arms. He tried to gain leverage by bracing his hands on the blonde's thighs but when Thor reached around to stroke his cock, all coherent thoughts left his mind. He allowed Thor to have his way with him, the blonde spilling into him, until he was begging for release. "Please!" he begged. "Please, Thor, let me cum. Please!!!"

Thor gave him one last tug and Loki spilled his seed over Thor's hand and his own belly with a gutteral moan, eyes rolling back in his head. Thor let him ride out his orgasm until he finally collapsed back against his chest, panting and sweating. "Th-thank you," he gasped.

"You're welcome," Thor murmured, nipping his earlobe. "Can I see you again tomorrow?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thor stood in front of the rundown apartment building three weeks later and checked the address again. He had the right place. He'd copied the address from Loki's ID while he'd been in the shower the night they met. Thor felt badly for the invasion of privacy but they'd seen each other every day, spending nearly every minute together and he was smitten, wanting to surprise him.

Loki had made it sound as if he'd lived in a grand building and wanted for nothing but Thor noted, shifting the bag of cronuts in his hand as he got a better grip on the coffee, that didn't seem to be the case. The blonde shook his head and went to the buzzer. He found an L. Laufeyson and pressed the button.

"Yea?" Loki said.

"It's Thor. I thought I'd surprise you with breakfast,"

He was met with silence, then he was buzzed in. He went to Loki's floor and knocked on the door. It opened without a word from his lover and when Thor entered, the brunette's back was to him. "How did you find me?" he asked quietly.

"I-I...looked at your ID," the blonde stammered nervously. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast,"

Loki turned to face him with tears in his eyes. "Leave it. Then you can go,"

Thor lowered his head, confusing Loki's humiliation for anger. "I'm..I'm sorry, Loki. I never meant...I never meant to hurt you,"

Loki looked at him, bewildered. "Hurt me? I was the one who lied to you. I'm just embarrassed I'm not who I said I was. Truth is, I was left on my own at a very young age. I never had a way of making money, couldn't hold a job. Now I'm here. I thought you wouldn't want to pursue a relationship if you knew the truth,"

"The truth, Loki," he began, "is that you're a wonderful person who I'm very fond of. Tell me something...have these past few weeks, the way you look at me, kiss me, hold me when we make love...has that been a lie?" Loki shook his head. "Then that's all I need to know," Thor replied, gathering him in his arms, holding him close. "Pack your things. I'm taking you out of here and back to my place. I'll give you everything you ever wanted. I love you, Loki,"

Loki grinned through his tears, wiping his nose on his sleeve like a child. "I love you, too, Thor,"


End file.
